1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data buffer; and more particularly to an embedded multi-functional preprocessing input data buffer in radar system having multiple-mode signal preprocessing function for the multi-channel data and the function of modifying the sampling frequency of input data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the advance of technology, a variety of radar systems have been developed for searching and tracking high-speed objects.
A prior art radar system comprises temporary register modules, variable sampling frequency modules and signal preprocessing modules. Due to the integration of these modules, the system includes lots of control and signal lines and become sophisticated. As a result, control signals during communication are easily subjected to the interference of the electrical-magnetic filed effect. The complicated backplane also cause difficulty for debugging the circuits.
Accordingly, the prior art radar system comprising temporary register modules, variable sampling frequency modules and signal preprocessing modules requires a great size. Due to the sophistication of the circuits, signals during transmission are easily subjected to the interference.